Excusas
by CaroPrivatto
Summary: Estaba cansado de extrañar sus besos, de verme frustrado con otras chicas para tratar de olvidarla, de esperarla a la salida de las clases y siempre obtener un ahora no. Estaba harto de las excusas. De que ella sufriera tanto por un amor que no valía la pena.


**Excusas**

Sus labios se curvaron otra vez, y de su boca nacieron las palabras, que lentamente endulzaron mis oídos. Tan afinadamente pronunciadas, tan celestialmente elegidas, tan perfectamente perfectas, que me quedé unos segundos inmóvil captando el magistral sonido que penetraba en mi cerebro.

- No podemos. Nos pueden ver.- no, no, no, no. Odiaba las negativas, y más cuando eran de ella. No me importó lo que pudieran pensar los demás, y con la rabia encolerizando mi pecho la apreté con más fuerza y me hundí en su cuello, lamiendo, besando, succionando cada parte de piel que dejaba al descubierto su cabello recogido.  
- Draco, es suficiente. No quiero.- ella intentó moverme, colocando sus manos en mi torso, provocando que los libros que sostenía se deslizaran hasta chocar con el piso del pasillo. Como es lógico su fuerza no fue suficiente para empujarme, pero cedí a su pedido, cuando el eco del golpe de los libros se extinguió.  
Me enfrenté a sus ojos, que se endurecieron tanto que el hermoso color miel que los componían se habían ennegrecido como el más viejo de los árboles que habitaban el bosque prohibido.  
- Haz lo que quieras- siseé ofendido por su tosca expresión, que la desdibujaban haciéndola parecer mucho mayor y jodidamente preciosa. No lo podía negar, era preciosa cuando se enojaba, cuando se reía, cuando lloraba. Me fui con mi acostumbrada expresión altiva por el oscuro corredor y descendí elegantemente las escaleras hasta llegar a mi sala común, mientras mi arrogante sonrisa se desvanecía. Le había dejado una marca en su piel, que estaría seguro no podría disfrazar ante sus amigos.  
Zabini me esperaba con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en el escritorio de mi dormitorio de prefecto.  
- ¿Con la sangre sucia?- dijo más afirmando que preguntando y ladeó su boca con las cejas muy juntas.  
No le respondí. Me dediqué a asesinarlo con la mirada un minuto. Si, lo conté. Conté los segundos que pasaron desde que su asquerosa lengua se refirió a ella como algo tan degradante y rastrojo como una sangre sucia más.  
- No me provoques Zabini, cumpliré mi promesa de matarte cuando salgamos de aquí.- le respondí luego que el segundo 59 se murió en el tiempo.  
- ¿Todavía no te has aburrido de ella? Yo diría que ella es la que no aguanta más tu presencia. Date cuenta Draco. No te quiere. No vale la pena exponerte a que el colegio se entere de tu relación y seas juzgado. Ella no vale la pena.- la última frase me picó en la garganta. Siempre terminaba su discurso con esas silabas.  
- Lo sé.- le dije sintiendo el peso de su verdad en el estómago.- pero yo si la quiero-¿cuantas veces había repetido eso? ¿Cuántas veces la había defendido frente a Blaise? Desde que él nos descubrió en la torre de astronomía no dejó de perseguirme y de abordarme sobre el tema en la menor oportunidad. Había aceptado no decírselo a nadie, claro después de que lo amenazara con cortarte la lengua y sacarle algún que otro ojo, pero se había comprometido a estar de mi lado. De todas las serpientes rastreras en Slytherin, la mas "compasiva" era Zabini.  
- Pero ella no lo valora. ¿Que te ha dicho hoy? ¿Que te dijo ayer? ¿Que piensas que te dirá mañana? Son excusas Draco. Todas las mujeres hacen lo mismo. Te provocan, te enganchan, y después te dejan. No son más que traicio…  
Las palabras de Blaise volvieron a hacer funcionar mi cerebro. Era verdad. Hermione siempre ponía alguna excusa para que no estemos juntos. Piensa en la reacción de mis amigos; nadie podría vernos juntos, seria un caos; tus compañeros nos odiarán; ¡los profesores! ¡Piensa que dirán! la avalancha de objeciones me paralizó por unos segundos. ¿Que mierda me importaban los demás? Ella lo era todo en mí, y el estar escondiéndonos era degradante y cobarde.  
- ¿Por que no vamos a comer algo? Me estoy muriendo de hambre- Zabini abrió la puerta y me miró significativamente antes de salir tomándose el estómago. Me estiré el pelo hacia atrás y suspiré pesadamente. Era inútil seguir girando sobre el mismo eje. Yo la quería, pero la quería para mí, quería que todos sepan que estaba con ella y que era mía. Sonreí mirando caminar a mi amigo unos pasos más allá. Solo lo había amenazado para que no abriera la boca porque Hermione me obligó. Si, me obligó. Un encárgate de que no diga nada, no podremos seguir juntos fue lo que susurró desde la puerta de la torre, despidiéndose con la mirada. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Cedí a su pedido, como siempre lo hacía, y ahora me encontraba peor que si todo el mundo se hubiera enterado de "eso". Porque de los 6 meses que llevábamos juntos, hacía 4 que no nos interceptamos en los pasillos. Porque hacía 4 meses que no dormía con ella, que no disfrutaba su silencio en la biblioteca, que no paseábamos por los terrenos de Hogwarts en la noche. Porque la Torre de Astronomía quedó en el pasado, y las estrellas se escondieron tras una espesa nube de excusas.  
Entré al Gran comedor todavía recordando sus besos. Como siempre hacía, observé la mesa de Gryffindor, ya que era el único momento en el que podía contemplarla, aunque a veces recibía miradas asesinas cuando ella se percataba. Por arte de magia ella se materializó entre sus amigos. Parecía que estaban peleando, a juzgar por su expresión, que delataba la bronca contenida, y por sus puños cerrados fuertemente. El pobretón se consumía en llamas rojas de su propia cara, y el cara rajada la fulminaba con sus anteojos redondos y hablaba tan cruelmente que sus palabras parecían cuchillas, que se internaban en el cuerpo de Hermione.  
Me quedé en el dintel de la entrada, mirando la escena, sin saber qué hacer. Ella facilitó todo volviéndose y empezando a caminar con la cabeza gacha hacia la salida. Con cada paso que daba, mi furia crecía más y más. Estaba cansado de extrañar sus besos, de verme frustrado con otras chicas para tratar de olvidarla, de esperarla a la salida de las clases y siempre obtener un ahora no. Estaba harto de las excusas. De que ella sufriera tanto por un amor que no valía la pena, porque apostaría la vida a que la discusión de los Gryffindorianos fue provocada por mi marca en el cuello de Hermione, que ahora la cubría con la bufanda de su Casa.  
El angosto pasillo que separaba cada mesa se hacia eterno. Hermione se percató de mi presencia cuando estaba por alcanzarme. Levantó muy decidida su barbilla y se quedó unos segundos frente a mí. Quise decir algo, pero era consiente que todo el comedor había notado la discusión y ahora estaban pendientes de lo que haría. Hermione calculó todo en su mente. Al instante se deshizo de la bufanda arrojándola al suelo y dejando al descubierto una manchita mucho más oscura en su clavícula. La observé pidiéndole perdón con los ojos, y me hice a un lado para dejarla pasar. Todo fue tan rápido. Ella negó con la cabeza, y se arrojó a mis brazos, encajándome un beso bajo todas las miradas, de los alumnos y profesores. Sentí otra vez su boca en la mía, degusté sus labios, saboreé su interior. Todo pareció conectarse, todo me llenó de la alegría de antaño, y no pude hacer más que estrecharla en mis brazos, fundirme con su cuerpo, hundirme en su boca. Sabía que de ahora en más todo el mundo se iba a interponer entre nosotros, pero era algo que íbamos a enfrentar juntos. Y sin más excusas.


End file.
